User talk:TalysAlankil
Thank You Hey, thanks a lot for your contributions! :) --Elvaron 08:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you and Welcome! Welcome to the Wiki, and thank you for the work you've already put in! (and the future work you may put in ;P ) I'd also like to ask you to drop by the Community Portal and add a comment about yourself, or something along those lines, just so people can get to know who you are. A good Wiki has a good Community that talks to each other! Thanks again! --Jaryth000 11:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Great Job Thanks for editing a great deal of pages for this wiki. Your support towards this project is appreciated. --MattJumps 18:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Really, no need to thank. I do it for pleasure, y'now ;) - Alarielle Yellow Squares dissapear after the character plays through the story once. When they come back a second, or more, time the square will dissapear before starting the stage. --MattJumps 19:40, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :OK, thanks. I'll add it in like thirty minutes, because right now I'm leaving. Alarielle Awesome Awesome work on the Story Pages so far! Although, Im not sure if Tables are the best way to go, as they kinda break the layout a tad. But still, the content is the thing that matters. :Yeah, thanks. I actually couldn't find a better way of representing the chess board. Even screenshots wouldn't be efficient, as the level, character and battle area aren't showed. Alarielle ::Hmm your right... Well, Im sure we can think of something ^_^. For now, the tables will do fine. As they do represent the field, and its the content in them that really matters. ::: I'll create an easier to use template for you, if you want. There should be plenty of better ways to display this (Wiki-style wise, your doing an awesome job on the intelligence gathering, no criticism on that part at all). --Elvaron 15:24, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd realy appreciate. Problem is that I don't see how to make such a template, as there are many variables. But if you can, I'd be glad ^^ Alarielle I was thinking something like this as a table layout, put in a way you only have to write like , then repeat the chapterRow template until all 5 rows are done, then either manually put |} or just a simple , which just does that... What do you think of the design? It's kinda hard to think of something that won't take up too much space and still contains the necessary information. I'm thinking of like a clickable "Enemy", and when you click on it, a window (not an actual browser window, just a tiny box) appears with the info (like Level bla, character blubb, special descriptions whatever), but it might take some time to figure out how to do that. I'll ask the wikia ppl about it. Oh, on the color thing, of course it's changeable. Maybe I'll rather make it like , but then you would have to write 8 of these for each row... --Elvaron 15:54, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I didn't get it all. ^^ Know what, I'll make a sandbow to try that. Alarielle : Try hovering over the "Enemy" that's a link in the above table, and wait til the text appears. How about such a template to avoid getting too big table fields to avoid an explosion of the table width (only if necessary)? --Elvaron 17:04, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :: Working on a better solution, give me some time please :) --Elvaron 17:51, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Ok, check out the first couple of table fields of the first row. How about that? Check out the image in the first table field, as in "hold your mouse over it". If you guys like that way of doing things, I'll need screenshots of all the storylines so i can create fitting tiles, plus screenshots of the different types of things there are (red square, yellow square, chaos and cosmos champion enemy, normal enemy, strong enemy, very strong enemy (the ones that appear on 2nd playthrough), enemy with low HP but other mean stuff (the golden ones), the Skills reset thing, the HP refill thing, the red box, the blue box and the summon stone). Then I can create a template system that's easy to use, works graphically, and provides background information by a toolTip (thats what the hovering box is called) --Elvaron 04:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd just like to point out that what Elvaron did with linking will not work: The infobox appears too far away from the mouse and you can't Tab your way onto the link. I suggest that the square contains the link to the relevant page if you want them. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S']][[User talk:Some Color Mage|'C']][[User:Some Color Mage/BOTM|'M']] 07:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::That's a fixable bug. And yes, it can easily be done so that there is a link right there, it just means we cant use images since wikis dont allow an image to link to something else than the image itself :( --Elvaron 15:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I guess that could be fixed up. Anyway, I'll already try that way, like, this evening (which for you is US will be 4pm, I think). Alarielle Image:Tile random.jpg|100px|thumb|left|Yes you can link pictures to other pages, it's called an imagemap. rect 0 0 639 631 desc bottom-left The only problem is that may be tricky to use overlay on. --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S']][[User talk:Some Color Mage|'C']][[User:Some Color Mage/BOTM|'M']] 21:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, there's a big problem. Cells automatically adapt their height to their content and I couldn't find a way to stop that and givve them a specified height... That means I'd need pictures for every kind of tile, which would be a very long work. Considering this is a translation wiki which will not last longer than the US release, I don't think it's worth it. Or we find a way to give a unique height to every cell, and then it's ok. Alarielle :You can fix height by going into source mode and adding style="height:(number)px" to the beginning of the row. Example: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Table#Width.2C_height --[[User:Some Color Mage|'S']][[User talk:Some Color Mage|'C']][[User:Some Color Mage/BOTM|'M']] 02:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I finally understand why it didn't work ^^ thanks. I'll see now Thanks Thanks for the warm welcome. I've added Tidus' and Zidane's story dialog. - FallenWings63